


Paper or Plastic?

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Innocent Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, domestic tomlinshaw, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nick and Louis go grocery shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper or Plastic?

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I really hope you guys like this. It’s kinda short only a little over 1k and a little too all over the place, but, oh well. To the person who submitted this, enjoy and I really loved writing it! I love you guys, thanks for reading!! btw… send me prompts/feedback/anything please? xxxx
> 
> tumblr: nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com 

“Where are we goin’, Nicky?” Louis asked excitedly as Nick buckled him into the passenger seat of the car.

“We’re going grocery shopping, Kitten.” Nick said with a smile, pressing a sweet kiss to Louis’ lips before closing his door and walking around the car to the driver’s side.

“Really!” Louis squealed, clapping his hands together excitedly. Nick shook his head fondly as he started the car and pulled into the London traffic. They could have walked really, the Tesco was only a few blocks away, but who the hell wants to carry bags home? 

As soon as Nick pulled into a park spot and turned off the car Louis was tugging on his seatbelt, excitement clear in his eyes. Louis loved going to the market, something about the various scents and colors appealed to the hybrid. The kitten-eared boy pulled on his door handle and hissed petulantly when it refused to open: child-lock.

“Nicky!” Louis whined turning and pouting at the older man.

“Alright, love, calm down.” Nick laughed getting out of the car then going around and opening Louis’. 

“Do you want to help push the cart?” Nick stepped behind Louis after the hybrid rushed over to an abandoned cart in the parking lot and placed his hands on either side of his on the handle of the cart, trapping Louis between his body and the cart. They walked into the store like that, with Louis jabbering about what cereal he wanted and his tail wrapped loosely around Nick’s thigh. 

“Let’s go get some veggies.” Nick said steering them toward the produce section.

“Ew!” Louis groaned, scrunching his cute, little nose up in disgust. Nick just laughed and pressed a kiss to his hair affectionately. 

“Hmm, hot or sweet peppers, Kitten?” Nick asked looking over the bell-shaped vegetable with pursued lips.

“Hot, ‘cause you’re hot, Nicky,” Louis said with a shrug, tipping his head up against Nick’s chest and flashing him an upside down smile.

“Well, then I think we should get sweet, since you’re the sweetest.” Nick murmured, ducking down and giving Louis a chaste kiss on the lips.

“You’re the hottest,” Louis countered, his smile growing and a faint blush painting his cheeks a pretty pink.

“You. Are. Too. Adorable. For. Your. Own. Good.” Nick said in between light pecks to Louis’ lips. Louis giggled happily, his kitten ears fluttering against Nick’s chest. The pair stayed like that for a few moments too lost in each other’s eyes to move until someone rudely cleared their throat.

“Excuse me,” a man with a rather thick mustache said, his tone stern and fists clenched at his sides. “You can’t do that in the store.”

“Sorry…” Nick glanced down at the man’s nametag before continuing. “Anthony.” He spat, curling an arm around Louis’ middle protectively. “But we weren’t doing anything so…you can go and continue doing your minimum wage job now.”

“Damn hybrid lover,” The man, Anthony, muttered under his breath as he walked away with an angry shake of his head.

“I’m sorry about that, Kitten.” Nick said pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

“That man was grumpy,” Louis remarked with a laugh before leaning over the handle of the cart and pointing excitedly at one of the fruit displays.

“Nicky! Nicky, look! It’s furry!” He squealed, tail waving rapidly behind him.

“It’s a coconut, Kitten.” Nick laughed as he grabbed a few peppers and placed them into the cart.

“Nicky, it’s shaped like a willy!” The hybrid broke into a fit of giggles when they passed the cucumbers. Nick simply shook his head, the fond taking over his expression a little more every time Louis pointed out what certain produce items reminded him of.

“This reminds me of Hazzy,” Louis had said when Nick put a head of lettuce into the cart causing the older lad to release a surprised laugh.

“Why would you say that?”

“’Cause it’s kinda curly just like Hazzy’s hair.”

*~*~*

“Kitten,” Nick said as they walked through an aisle, “if be a good boy for me then you can get a sweet before we leave.” He knew, just knew, that Louis wasn’t going to listen and throw random things into their cart but he hoped that the promise of a sweet would stop him.

It didn’t.

As they walked through the various aisles Louis would escape out of Nick’s grasp and start putting colorful boxes and cans into their cart a bright smile on his face as he went about it. Nick sighed heavily and sneakily put the items back as soon as Louis had his back turned. He couldn’t get mad though because his kitten was just so adorable; talking happily about how pretty this can looked, or letting out surprised squeals whenever he found something with a cat on it. (Nick tried his best to avoid the pet aisle but as soon as Louis saw a pretty brown tabby on a bag of cat food he was gone. The poor lad wound up putting back over twenty different cat foods/litters before Louis was distracted with a pack of twizzlers in another aisle.)

*~*~*

While Nick was busy putting the groceries on the conveyer belt Louis snuck off to the bakery section of the store to grab the kitten shaped cookie he saw earlier. Thankfully he was back before Nick noticed his absence.

“Nicky?” Louis asked his hands behind his back holding the cookie tightly.

“Yes, love?” He replied distractedly as the cashier started to ring up their purchase.

“Was I a good boy?”

“Of course, Lou,” Nick turned and looked down at Louis with a small, fond smile. “You’re always my good little kitten.” He cradled Louis’ face in the palm of his hand and gently caressed the hybrid’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Then can I get this?” Louis asked with an adorable, little pout, holding the cookie out to Nick. 

“Yes, but you’re not eating it until after dinner,” Nick sighed, ruffling Louis’ hair affectionately before turning back to the cashier who was waiting politely for them to finish with a small smile on her lips.

“You guys are adorable.” She laughed, as she accepted Nick’s money and then handed him his change and receipt.

“Thanks,” Nick replied flashing her a smile as he loaded the cart up with their bags. “Have a nice one.”

“Bye, loves.”

“Bye, lady.” Louis waved to her as they exited the store. “She was nice Nicky.”

“Yes she was.”

*~*~*

“Lou, a little help please, love?” Nick asked as he stumbled into the flat with about ten bags while Louis skipped in holding only his cookie. 

“But, Nicky I’m tired,” Louis whined falling back onto the couch.

“Tired of what exactly?” Nick asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Shopping is exhausting, Nicky.” Louis said as if it made total sense. The older lad sighed and went to put away the groceries by himself, but he heard something that made him stop in his tracks and turn back to his hybrid with a smile.

“Lou, are you eating that cookie?”

“Um-nope,” He said quickly, the plastic wrapping rustling as he tried to rewrap it before Nick saw.

“I caught you, Kitten.” Nick laughed tapping the hybrid teasingly on the nose. 

“’M’sorry,” Louis mumbled, not sounding sorry at all.

“How about this you give me a kiss then you can have your cookie, deal?”

Louis squealed happily and leaned over the back of the couch to press his lips eagerly to Nick’s. “I like kissing you, Nicky,” Louis murmured, a blush painting his cheeks a glowing crimson.

“I like kissing you too, Kitten,” Nick murmured, leaning forward and connecting their lips again in a sweet, open mouth kiss, their tongues sliding against each other lovingly. 

And so what if Louis’ cookie was forgotten on the floor and the groceries were left sitting on the kitchen counter.


End file.
